One and Only
by SweetyPie50
Summary: Sequel to Thoughts of You read that first. Everyone knows of Chloe and Cedric's engagement and they're thrilled. Except one person whose trying to break them up. Will their love survive or will the whole thing be called off?CDxCB based losely off movie#5
1. Happy, Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Well, here it is, the much anticipated sequel to Thoughts of You. I'll get that One shot up soon. Hope you enjoy this story! **

One and Only

Chapter 1: 

Happy, Happy Birthday

My eyes slowly opened to blinding sunlight that poured into my bedroom. It was going to be a wonderful day. I moved my hand over the space where he _should _be and felt the mattress. I looked beside me and saw that he was gone. He was already awake. Funny, I usually woke up before him. Or he woke me up. I just shrugged and gathered some fresh clothes. I had another long day ahead of me. My dad was probably taking me job hunting, again. We all knew it was a ploy to get me away from Cedric. He was the only one who seemed displeased at the engagement. Oh well, he was just going to have to suck it up and let me go sooner or later, weather he liked it or not.

I smiled at the thought of the wedding. It was scheduled for next summer. Neither of us minded waiting for that long. Besides, plans hadn't been able to start till last week and my cousins had to go back to school soon and I didn't want to get married without them, it wasn't fair.

I ran my fingers through my damp hair after my shower. The bathroom was full of steam and very stuffy and warm. I sighed before walking out of the bathroom. The house was unusually quiet, which surprised me. I was expecting screaming kids-since some of my cousins were staying for summer to-but there was nothing. It was so quiet it was almost scary.

"Is everyone still in bed?" I wondered. They couldn't be. Every one of my cousins always woke up before me. They were probably all outside it _was_ a gorgeous day today. Was Cedric outside with them, it really wouldn't surprise me. He got on well with my cousins-especially the little ones-and they all loved him. I'd join them outside after my breakfast.

I started heading towards the kitchen when I heard the back door open and close.

"Chloe?" That was Cedric. I couldn't help but smile.

"Kitchen," I called back. The curtains in the kitchen were closed so what would've been a perfect view of the backyard, was a perfect view of the brown, gingham curtains. That was strange, my mother usually insisted on them being open. Cedric's arms wound around my waist. These tingles would never go away would they?

"Morning," he whispered in my ear, making me shudder.

"Where've you been?" I asked turning to face him.

"Outside," he answered. Knew it.

"Is everybody else out there?"

"Yup," there was something mischievous in his smile. I got suspicious.

"Are you planning anything?" I asked.

"No," he said it a little too innocently. I gave him a look indicating that I didn't believe him. "Well, we aren't planning anything any_more_."

"We? Anymore?" He chuckled.

"Just close your eyes and come with me,"

"You won't let me a hit a wall or anything?" I asked. I knew who wouldn't let me hit a wall or do it on purpose for that matter.

"Of course not," he answered, kissing my on top of my head.

"Okay," I sighed, closing my eyes. He kept a firm grip on my waist as he guided me through the house. I heard him open the door and I knew we were outside. I could tell.

"Alright, open your eyes," I slowly opened them and saw a huge group of my family standing in the backyard.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled. That's right, it's my birthday today! How could I have forgotten?

"Happy Birthday," Cedric whispered in my ear. I turned to face him.

"You knew about this," I said.

"Of course, I even took part planning in it," he sounded proud. I smiled at him before pulling him down to me and kissing him.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" I asked.

"Just last night actually," I laughed and hit his arm. He gave me a look of mock hurt and rubbed his arm, making me laugh harder.

"Happy Birthday, Chloe!" That was two voices that sounded very familiar. Neither of them was any of my cousins, grandparents, aunts uncles or my parents. I turned to see Emma and Filip running towards me.

"Emma, Filip!" I exclaimed as the both hugged me. "Oh, I've missed you both!"

"We've missed you to, Chloe," Emma said as she and Filip pulled away. "And you to Cedric," she said, giving him a hug to. Oddly enough, I didn't feel jealous when Emma hugged Cedric. Maybe it was because she was my best friend and I knew she wouldn't try to steal my fiancée and Cedric wouldn't _dare _hurt me. One of the many things I loved about him. Besides, she and Filip obviously had something between them.

"So, how's the wedding coming along?" Emma asked. We were sitting at one of the many tables that had been set up eating my special birthday breakfast. My mother's homemade pancakes, bacon, sausages, all the good stuff. Filip was mingling and my youngest cousins had gotten Cedric to chase them around the yard. It was really cute.

"Okay," I answered. "We haven't really gotten that far, but we do know it's going to be sometime next summer,"

"Have you found a dress?"

"Yeah, I'm going to wear my mom's dress," Emma smiled. "I'll show you later, k?"

"Alright," and then I remembered that I wanted to ask Emma something about the wedding.

"I have something to ask you," I said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Would you please be a bridesmaid for the wedding?" Emma smiled widely at me.

"Of course!" She answered. We shared a hug.

"You have too much cousins," Cedric said as he came to join us. I could only laugh.

"Runs in the family, both sides" I said. "I guess I kind of ended all that." I didn't feel guilty about it though. My parents were the ones who only one kid. Cedric chuckled and wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. "Here, I got you some breakfast," I said, placing the plate of food I had gathered for him in front of him.

"I love you," he said. My smile grew wider.

"I love you more," I argued.

"No, I love you more,"

"Nuh-uh,"

"Uh-huh,"

"No,"

"Uh, yeah,"

"N-" and then his lips crashed onto mine. I kissed him back, my fingers knotting in his hair. His arms wrapped around my, pulling me closer to him and making escape impossible, not that I minded.

"Ewww! Public Display of Affection!" My cousin, Sarah, exclaimed. That was followed by a series a squeals. My cousins usually got like that when Cedric and I started kissing. It was quite funny really. We deepened the kiss, increasing the squeals.

"Cedric, Chloe," my father said, making us break apart. "Save it for later," he said. We both nodded, breathless.

"Some things never change," Emma said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Speaking of change, has anything changed between you and Filip?"

"I just said some things never change," Emma said.

"Come on, Emma, even _I _can tell you like the guy," Cedric said. It was a sad, sad day when a guy noticed a girl had a crush on another guy. Emma glared at him. Then Filip joined us.

"Hey," Emma and I said, as he took a seat next to Emma. Cedric just rolled his eyes and looked down at his food. It reminded me of when we were at Hogwarts, sitting in the library, studying, laughing and having a good time. Those were the good old days. But there were even better days ahead of us. I smiled, remembering those days. We started catching up immediately.

**After Lunch, No POV:**

"I just don't understand how you can stand there and let them get married," Douglas Baker said to his wife Mary as they washed the dishes and watched Chloe and Cedric chase the kids around.

"And I just don't understand why your having such a problem with it," Mary replied. "She's happy, can't you just let her be?"

"She's not happy! She ranted about that boy in _all _of her letters to home,"

"If you knew anything about girls then you'd know she liked him all along,"

"She did not."

"She did, it was obvious." Doug sighed. There just no winning with Mary, especially when it was about their daughter and her happiness. Mary knew Chloe better then Doug did. Doug watched the chase going on outside. Somehow, Chloe and Cedric had started chasing each other around while Emma and Filip took over the reasonability of chasing the little rascals.

"Don't you think they're rushing into this?" Doug asked his wife.

"Maybe, but they love each other. You can see it in their eyes." Mary replied. Doug snorted. He didn't see anything in their eyes. Chloe overtook Cedric and tackled him. It wasn't long before they were kissing each other. Doug grimaced. What was that boy doing to his daughter?

"And what about the fact that they've been sharing a room since he arrived, doesn't that worry you?"

"No, we raised Chloe well. She wouldn't do anything like that."

"What about that boy? We didn't raise him."

"_Cedric _is a very nice boy, besides they made a deal to wait till after the wedding."

"And how do you know?"

"They told me,"

"And not me?"

"I'm sure they planned to but didn't get around to it yet. Besides, they probably felt more comfortable telling me since you've been glaring at Cedric ever since he's arrived. You've got to let Chloe go at some point," and then she leaned up and kissed Doug on the cheek. "She's growing up." And then she walked out to the yard. Doug looked back out the window. The younger Muggle cousins had roped the older kids-including Filip, Emma, Cedric and Chloe-into a Muggle game-which was obviously What Time is it Mr. Wolf-and Cedric was it. Chloe must've explained this game to him, Emma and Filip or they'd have no clue on how to play. Everyone took the last steps to him and he spun around. They all took off running but Cedric only took off after Chloe. He caught her by the waist-she was laughing the whole time-and began kissing her neck. She continued laughing as she turned around to face him and began kissing him. Doug glared at _that boy_ and stormed out to the backyard.

**Nighttime, Chloe POV: **

Today had been the most wonderful day. I had too much presents to keep track of-most of them little homemade things from my baby cousins-but my favorite had to be my favorite Muggle book, from Cedric. He had written a very sweet note inside. It still had me smiling, and I had received it an hour and a half after lunch.

"So, how did you like your birthday?" Cedric asked, his arms wrapped tightly around me as we lay in my bed.

"It was the best birthday ever," I answered. That was the truth. Although all my other birthdays had been fun, this was the best party ever. Mostly because Cedric was there, and of course, Emma and Filip. "Thank you,"

"Anything for you," I laughed.

"You're still cheesy,"

"A good cheesy though, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"A _very _good cheesy," our lips met and we were kissing before I knew it. This was never going to get old.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Anyways, R&R! **


	2. Fredrick

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip, Fredrick and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Okay, so sorry it took me so long to get this up but it's up here now, so enjoy!**

Chapter 2: 

Fredrick

"So, do we have any plans for today?" Emma asked. We were sitting at the kitchen table the next day. Cedric had been dragged away by Hannah, Mallory and Liam, just three of my Muggle cousins. Filip-who was all to fascinated but these Muggle artifacts-was watching a movie downstairs with some of my other cousins.

"My dad's probably going to take me to find a job, as usual. He's been doing that ever since Cedric arrived,"

"I think he's having trouble letting go." Emma stated the obvious.

"No, really?" Emma chuckled.

"How I survived a month of summer without your sarcastic comments, I'll never know." Emma commented. I just smiled at her. Our last year of school already seemed a decade away. That was probably the best year of school ever.

"Chloe," my father called. I groaned, letting my head fall on the table. "Come on let's go," I groaned again, banging my head against the table.

"Douglas," my mother's stern voice flowed to my ears. "Can you let her be for today?"

"But she's out of school now, she needs to find a job." Daddy insisted.

"Dad, I've already got a lot of jobs to consider," I said. "And besides, I think we've checked out every job there is."

"No, there's still some jobs left," they way he said made me think that we would have to check out jobs we've already looked over.

"Dad," I groaned.

"Douglas, no job hunting today," Super Mom to the rescue.

"But-"

"No job hunting today," there were a few moments of silence.

"Fine," dad sighed. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Mom always saved me from doing something I really didn't want to do.

"Thanks mom," I said as she passed me.

"Your welcome, Chloe," she replied, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go to work now," she said as she headed towards the front door.

"Bye mom," I said.

"Bye," and she walked out of the house.

"Well, it looks like your free today," Emma commented.

"Yup," I smiled. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Hmm," I waited patiently. "Oh, I know! Let's go shopping. I want to check out some Muggle stores," of course. Well, I didn't have anything better to do and it would be nice to spend some time with Emma.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled getting up. Emma smiled and got up to. That was when three screaming little kids rushed into the kitchen. Cedric was following behind. Emma and I started laughing. It was just too cute to watch him with the kids. "Hey guys, I don't think Auntie Mary would like you running around the kitchen," I said, as they circled the table.

"Aw, but Chloe," Hannah whined.

"Yeah, Chloe," Cedric said in the same whiney voice making me laugh. The kids and Emma giggled to.

"You're not helping you know," I said, walking up to him and locking my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist. "Not that you ever help." I joked. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" He leaned closer.

"Yeah, really," I leaned closer to. Our lips met. There were three separate squeals and, from the corner of my eye, I could see Hannah, Mallory and Liam diving under the table. I giggled against his lips before closing my eyes and just enjoying the kiss.

Emma cleared her throat only a few moments after, making us break apart and look at her.

"Are we going to go shopping or are you going to make out all day?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip. Hannah, Mallory and Liam looked hopefully at us from under the table.

"Right, Cedric, can you watch the kids while Emma and I go shopping? Please?" I begged.

"But isn't your dad still here?" I shook my head. He could be such a whiner sometimes.

"Well, can you at least watch those three?" I asked, indicating to three still hiding under the table.

"Yeah, I can do that," their faces brightened and they crawled out from under the table.

"C'mon, Cedric, let's go outside," they urged, pulling him along with him. He snuck on more kiss before letting them drag him outside. I smiled. Why couldn't we be getting married today and not next summer? Oh well, I would be patient.

"Come on, you," Emma sighed, putting her arm around my shoulders and pulling me out of the kitchen. We went into my room and grabbed my Muggle money before we started heading towards the front door. There was quite a commotion going on downstairs. I was afraid to go down and see what they were most likely doing to poor Filip.

We were just about at the door when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," I wondered aloud, opening the door. Standing there was a very handsome with chin length black hair, a handsome face, brown eyes and a muscular build. I recognized him easily as an old crush of mine.

"Hello, Chloe," he said in his handsome manly voice.

"Fredrick?"

**Will Fredrick win Chloe over? Your going to have to review to find out! Also, I have put up some banners for this story so look at those please and I have also put a summary, title and banner for a new story on the Harry Potter roleplay site-because the guidelines for fanfic say that I can't put it on the site-so check that out and tell me what you think. Anyways, R&R! **


	3. I Got Over You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip, Fredrick and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Alright, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: 

I Got Over You

"Fredrick, what are you doing here?" I asked, really confused. This guy ignored me no matter how many times I tried to get him to notice me. Besides, I've moved on, to someone much nicer, sweeter, more sensitive and way better looker. Maybe I was being biased, but it was true.

"I came to get you back," what did he mean 'get me back'? I was never his in the first place!

"Okay, Fredrick, first off, we never dated so you couldn't get me back even if you wanted to. Second, even if we did date you still couldn't get me back if you wanted to because I'm engaged." I told him firmly, holding out my left hand with the simple silver ring that had become a part of me. I seriously never took it off, except when I was showering or washing dishes or anything along those lines. He took my hand-my heart stuttered but it was nothing like what happens with Cedric-and examined the ring. He snorted in obvious disapproval of the ring.

"I could give you much better." He said, taking the ring off my finger and throwing the ground. I was absolutely appalled.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled my along. My heart didn't stutter this time. Instead, it picked up, in fear.

"No!" I exclaimed, pulling back.

"Hey!" Emma called finally intervening. Fredrick stopped and turned to face her.

"Who's she?"

"She's my best friend," I answered, pulling my hand free and walking away from him. Emma had picked up the ring. She handed it to me and I slipped back on my finger, where it had made its home. He rolled his eyes, grabbing my wrist.

"We're leaving," he said, pulling me along once again.

"No!" I protested, struggling against his iron grip. "Get off of me! Cedric!" I screamed. He would come running in no time. Emma apparently had the same idea as me because she had already ran around to the back to get Cedric. Fredrick ignored my attempts to get away as he dragged me from my house, from Cedric. "Cedric!" I screamed again.

"Let go of her!" Ah, yes, in the nick of time. Good ol' reliable one and only true love, ever. I looked back at him.

"Cedric," Fredrick stopped and looked at him.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"I am her fiancée and I want you to let her go." I looked back at him. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"No," his grip tightened around my wrist.

"Ow," it did hurt. There should be a bruise forming there very soon.

"Let go!" He sounded like he was seconds from killing Fredrick. If I were Fredrick, I would let go and run for my life.

"No!" His grip got even tighter and it hurt way more, causing tears of pain to well up in my eyes.

"Ow!" I cried.

"I said let go!" My cousins had gathered around along with Filip. Emma had walked back to the scene to. My dad was there to but I was surprised that he wasn't ordering him to let me go. He actually looked kind of hopeful. Fredrick glared around at all of them.

"Fine," he hissed, letting go. I grabbed my sore wrist as the tears cascaded down my cheeks. "But I will be back for her. You can be sure of that." And he walked away. Cedric's arms were tight around me in ten seconds flat. I turned and sobbed into his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded against his chest. Everyone walked away, sensing that this wasn't the time. "Who was that guy?" He whispered once I had clamed down.

"He was just an old crush," I answered. "I don't know why he did that, he never paid any attention to me," I explained.

"Well, he's never going to get his hands on you ever again." Cedric promised, his arms becoming tighter around me. "I'll make sure of it." I smiled and looked up at him.

"That's one of the many things I love about you," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"How's your wrist?" He asked.

"It's a little sore," I answered, looking at my wrist and the new bruise that was forming on it. Cedric gently grabbed my hand and looked at my wrist.

"It'll be fine," he promised, kissing my hand. I smiled and lifted his head up to mine and kissed him passionately. He wasted no time in kissing back. My fingers knotted in his hair and his moved up and down my back. We didn't care that the nosey neighbors were watching. We were just enjoying the moment.

**Mr. Baker POV: **

I watched Chloe kiss _that boy _in the front yard. I thought Fredrick was going to win her heart. I wouldn't mind her getting married to him, I think. Oh well, I guess I was going to have to try something else. She would not be marrying this guy. I glared at _him _before waking out of my bedroom to check on the little kids.

**See, Fredrick can't win Chloe's heart. He's too much of a jerk. But it doesn't end with Fredrick. Review and you'll find out what happens next. Also, chapter 1 of my story on the Harry Potter roleplay boards is up. Check it out and tell me what you think! R&R! **


	4. Patricia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip, Fredrick, Patricia and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize.**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was at my grandma's house but I'm back now, so enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4: 

Patricia

A few days after the whole Fredrick incident my mother, Emma, Cedric, three of my aunts and I sat around the table, looking over wedding plans. My dad was at work, Filip was watching the kids and my other aunts and uncles had gone out and some of them had gone home already.

Everyone else at the table was practically planning the wedding for us. Cedric and I just offered our input whenever necessary. We shared a look.

"They're just having too much fun with this," I said, looking at the others.

"Yeah," he agreed, laughing a bit. "Hey, do you want to go for a quick walk?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And not help plan _our _wedding?" I asked.

"I don't care what it looks like or who's there, just as long as I'm marrying you," he answered, taking my hand and kissing it. Okay, that was cheesy but it was cute and it was one hundred percent right. I smiled at him. We'd be able to sneak away easily. They were all distracted.

"Alright, let's go," we got up and were just starting to walk away when the wedding planners turned to look at us.

"Sit down," Emma hissed. She looked very scary but I wasn't intimidated.

"Chloe, Cedric," my mom started, making us look at her. "This is your wedding we're planning, I think you should help."

"Fine," I sighed as Cedric and I sat back down.

"We'll go for a walk later," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him. What did I ever do to deserve such a great guy?! I shuffled my chair closer to his and leaned against him. He put his arm around me. We sat there for few minutes longer, being a little more helpful so we could get out of here and go for our walk. We were just about done when the door bell rang.

"I've got it!" Sara yelled. We shrugged and went back to what we were doing. It was probably just someone looking for my dad or my mom or they got the wrong door. It's happened more then once.

"Chloe," Sara said, walking into the kitchen. The way her voice sounded made me think that there was something wrong. I looked around Cedric and the fourteen year old girl in the doorway. She did indeed look worried. "There's someone here to see you, and I don't think your going to like it." It wasn't Fredrick again was it? Please say it wasn't!

Then, there was the sound of heels making their journey towards the kitchen, the sound becoming muffled as they crossed the carpeted living room floor. Fredrick doesn't wear heels, does he? The person walked into the kitchen and I gasped. Cedric and Emma shot me a confused look, but I ignored them.

There, stood the pale faced, brown haired, red lipped beauty, wearing a mini skirt, a rather high pair of heels and a tank top, my worst enemy, ladies and gentlemen, Patricia Steel. I heard Cedric gasp beside me. Oh great, she was already working her magic. On my fiancée!

"Hi Chloe!" That sounded a little too peppy and friendly.

"Oh no, no, no," I groaned, banging my head on the table once, it was still very hard though. Why me?!

**Can Patricia seduce Cedric and leave Chloe broken hearted? Maybe, maybe not. You have to review to find out! So hurry and review to find out! **


	5. We Are Not Friends!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip, Fredrick, Patricia and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize.**

**So, so, so sorry I didn't get this up sooner. There were many other versions of this chapter I had thought up in my head but in the end, I just let the characters take it where they wanted. I like their version better then any of mine. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

We Are Not Friends!

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my head still on the table.

"Well, I just came to say hello to my best friend." What the heck? She made my life a living hell!

"We. Are. Not. Friends!" I said, punctuating each word by banging my head on the table. Okay, the really hurt. I think that was worse then the flying textbook.

"Chloe," Cedric sighed, lifting my head from the table.

"That hurt," I sighed, resting my pounding head on his shoulder.

"And who's this?" Patricia asked. She was obviously asking about Cedric. I glared at her.

"My fiancée," I answered, holding Cedric tightly. She was NOT, repeat NOT, taking my man. Cedric gave me a confused look. He was obviously wondering why I was being to mean to my supposed friend. I just continued sending daggers at Patricia.

"I'm Cedric," he finally said, holding his hand toward the demon girl.

"Patricia," she shook his hand, holding it for longer then I'd like. I growled at her. Oh, how I wished the killing curse wasn't a forbidden curse at this moment. I couldn't tell weather Cedric wanted her to relinquish her grasp or not.

"Patricia," my mother said, grabbing her attention. She let go of Cedric's hand and looked at my mother, smiling a fake sweet smile. "We haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just came to visit my best friend," okay, that was it.

"We are not friends!" I yelled, standing up-knocking my chair over in the process-and storming out of the house. Stupid Patricia. She was such a spoiled brat. She got everything she wanted. She didn't need to take my man, she could get one of her own. She and Fredrick wouldn't be a bad match, come to think of it. They were both self-centered jerks.

"Chloe," someone called after me. It didn't sound like Cedric. I turned around and saw Emma running after me. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Peachey," I answered, sarcastically.

"You gave Cedric quite a scare,"

"Why didn't he come after me?" I asked, continuing my walk.

"He tried, but I was afraid you'd start yelling at him." I didn't respond. Would I really start yelling at Cedric? I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at Patricia. I wouldn't yell at Cedric, would I? My mind wondered back to the last year at Hogwarts, the incident with the buttons and how I overreacted. Okay, I might've yelled at him.

"So, what was with all the hostility at that girl?" My anger raged as I remembered all the things she'd done to me in the past

"Ugh, she made my life miserable!" I exclaimed. "She did everything possible to hurt me, or make me mad or anything along those lines." I remembered all the times I had locked myself in my room and cried after she and her gang of friends had ridiculed me.

"Oh, Chloe," Emma sighed, pulling me into a hug. "If she says anything mean or hurtful, we'll slam it right back in her face." I laughed and pulled away.

"Thanks Em," I said.

"Anytime Chloe, now let's not give Cedric anymore reason to worry."

"Alright," I agreed. We walked back to my house. I opened the door and walked to the living room where my mother, Filip-who had obviously been debriefed on what had happened-and Cedric, who seemed worried and a little guilty. Patricia was nowhere in sight, extinguishing most of the anger I had felt.

"Chloe," Cedric sighed, walking up to me once he had spotted me. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"I don't recall ever being mad at you," I cut him off.

"I know I just feel so guilty." I laughed.

"Don't be, Patricia and I have a history together. And not a very good history either. And, I was worried that she'd take you from me," I admitted, looking down slightly embarrassed. He lifted my chin up so I was forced to look at him.

"Chloe, I love you and nothing and nobody is going to change that." I smiled at him, planting a kiss on his lips. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Now, how about we go on that walk like we planned?" Cedric said once we had broken apart.

"That sounds wonderful," I said. A nice long walk would be enough to calm me down and not have me kill Patricia. Well, not right now anyways. We walked outside hand in hand.

**Doug POV: **

I was done work. First things first, see how things went with Patricia, Chloe and Diggory. I walked up to her house and knocked on the door. Patricia answered. The scent of tobacco and alcohol wafted into my nose, making me almost gag.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked, getting straight to business.

"Not too well. Your daughter threw a fit and stormed out of the house. Everyone else chased me out after that." I knew of Chloe and Patricia's history and I knew it was a low blow to bring her into this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I groaned.

"You're supposed to be helping me break them up!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" She snapped. "I'll try again, and it'll work, trust me."

"It better," I hissed. "Or I'll be taking my money back." Okay, so I paid her off but like I said, desperate times call for desperate measures. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Patricia!" A hoarse voice called from inside. "Get inside and clean up this kitchen!"

"Coming, mother!" Patricia called back. I gave her one last warning look before she closed the door in my face. I growled and stomped back to my house, trying to compose myself as I did.

**See? You guys don't have to worry about Cedric and Chloe breaking up. Or do you? (Dramatic music plays) You're going to have to review to find out. So hurry up and press the pretty button down there! You know you wanna! Also, one more thing before I go, I got that one shot up (finally) so if you haven't read it yet, go read it and review for that one to. So, yeah now press the pretty button! **


	6. Adventures in Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip, Fredrick, Patricia and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Alrighty, it took me a while to get this chapter up (dang you writer's block!) but it's up now, so enjoy!**

Chapter 6: 

Adventures in Diagon Alley

"Are we going yet?" My eleven year old cousin Annabell-more commonly known as Annie-asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She was going to start Hogwarts this year and we were going to pick up her supplies as well as her older brother John's supplies. She was very excited about it and kept asking when we would be going.

"We haven't even had breakfast yet," I said, taking the pancake I was making out of the pan and putting it the plate that was already piled high and putting the last of the batter in the pan. Annie groaned. I chuckled. She had been talking about going to Hogwarts ever since she was little. It was amusing…and annoying at the same time. She had gone through the whole house waking us all up and then we were all fighting over the two bathrooms in the house. I had got the bathroom first since everyone else took their own sweet time getting up.

"But I wanna go now!" Annie exclaimed, stamping her foot. I laughed at her.

"Here, cuz, have some pancakes." I said, handing her two pancakes on a plate. She grumbled as she took them and went to get some syrup. John walked into the kitchen, his deep brown hair a damp, wetted down mess.

"Good morning, John," I said, handing him some pancakes.

"Morning," he replied tiredly, throwing a glare at his younger sister as he sat beside her. John was five years older then his sister and the two of them were very different. John was in his rebellious stage and he was giving his parents grief. There probably wasn't a girl in Hogwarts he hasn't dated. Annie was more like me; smart, focused and not caring that much about sports, boys or anything else along those. I bet this year there will be that one boy who will keep staring at her and she'll find him totally annoying and hate him for six years and then that seventh year will roll around and she'll realize she's head over heels for this guy and he'll be into another girl but be secretly head over heels for her to. Like what happened to me and Cedric.

And speak of the devil, Cedric himself walked into the kitchen, his hair all wet and sticking to his face. It reminded me of when he put his name in the goblet last year. I smiled.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Morning," he replied, kissing me. I gladly kissed back. There were no squeals of disgust coming from the table. Annie was excited about the whole and more mature about our kissing and John just didn't care. He seemed to not care about anything except for his reputation.

"What's for breakfast?" Cedric asked.

"Pancakes," I answered, handing him some.

"Mmm, looks good."

"Why, thank you," he chuckled and kissed my check before sitting down with Annie and John. I took some of my own and sat down beside him. My parents and aunt and uncle joined us soon after. Annie, John and their parents were the only people left here. Everyone else had gone home, even Emma and Filip. But those two would be visiting each other for Christmas. Emma had let it slip as we saying good-bye to Filip. I swear if she doesn't admit she likes Filip, I will do something very bad to her. I don't know what though. I'll think of it when the time comes.

We finished breakfast and started doing the dishes.

"Can we go now please, please, please?" Annie begged. I smiled amusedly.

"Not yet Annie, let us finish the dishes." Her mother, Auntie Martha, said. Annie groaned.

"Why can't you just use magic to do it?" She asked.

"Not all of us are magic users, Annie," my mother said. Annie groaned, sat down at the table and started lightly banging her head on the table.

"I can see how you're related," Cedric whispered in my ear.

"Shut up," I hissed, hitting him in the gut. He put on a face of mock hurt and I laughed, planting a soft kiss on his lips. I saw my father roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye. I bit my lip after Cedric and I had pulled away from each other. My dad had been acting like that ever since we announced our engagement.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"I'm fine, just not looking forward to this trip to Diagon Alley," that seemed like a probable excuse, since Cedric probably wasn't going to leave me alone. Annie whirled around in her seat and gave me fierce glare.

"Chloe Baker, you promised me that you'd come with me to Diagon Alley for my school stuff when it was time," Annie said. I laughed.

"That doesn't include me being enjoying it does it?" I asked. Annie glared some more. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Annie, I'm not going to break my promise and I'll _try _to be happy about it." Cedric chuckled.

"Not funny, Chloe," Annie growled.

"Cedric seems to think so," I said, shrugging. Annie glared some more before stomping off. She had a bad temper. I smiled and shook my head as I went back to washing.

"Come on, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Annie said, rushing to the fireplace. We were traveling to Leakey Cauldron by the Floo Network and from there to Diagon Alley.

"Alright, we're coming, we're coming." Aunt Martha said.

"Chloe, there will be plenty of job opportunities in Diagon Alley," my dad said. I groaned, throwing my head back. This was getting out of hand.

"Douglas, leave her alone." My mother chastised. Thank you mother!

"But Mary-" he was cut off by the warning glare my mother gave him and commenced mumbling under his breath.

"Thank you, mommy," I said, giving her a kiss on the check.

"You're welcome Chloe, you have fun." My mother said. I decided to have a little fun with Annie at that point.

"As if that's possible," I said. I could see Annie glaring at me. My mother laughed.

"Well try,"

"I will." I promised.

"Alright, even chit chat, let's go!" Annie demanded. John rolled his eyes. I chuckled. He was exactly the same way, once upon a time.

We took turns jumping into the fireplace and getting consumed by the green flames. I was last, after insisting everyone else go before me, Cedric took some convincing. I climbed into the fireplace, grabbed the floo powder, threw it down and said the place I wanted to go. The green flames surrounded me and disappeared just like that. I found myself in the Leaky Cauldron, with everyone waiting.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I sighed. Annie growled under her breath. I probably wasn't her favorite person at the moment. We walked to the brick wall, tapped the right bricks and walked into Diagon Alley.

"Alright, Brent do you want to take Johnathon to get his stuff and I'll take Annie to get hers?" Martha asked. Brent was Annie and John's dad.

"And Chloe to!" Annie cut in. I laughed and shook my head. Martha smiled.

"Sure," Brent answered, taking John's list and walking off.

"Alright, come on!" Annie said, grabbing her mother's hand and dragging her off. Cedric and I followed after.

"You know, you don't have to come with us," I said, trying to keep my eyes on the excited eleven year old girl and her mother through the crowds.

"It's okay," Cedric replied. "Besides, I couldn't let you suffer alone," he wound his arm around my waist and kissed my check as I laughed.

"Come on you guys! Hurry up!" Annie called. I groaned. This was going to be a _long_ shopping trip.

A few hundred hours later-that's what it felt like at least-, we were finally done, but my husband-to-be had gone missing.

"Where could he have gone?" I wondered, looking around, my arms full of Annie's purchases.

"Can't we just go?" John asked, clearly wanting to get home. I rolled my eyes.

"Johnathon, be patient." Martha said. John groaned and started pacing.

"He'll probably be at the Quidditch shop." I said as I started heading in that direction, with everyone following behind.

Just as we reached the store, the familiar figure of my fiancée stepped out.

"Cedric," I called. He turned in our direction as I started rushing toward him. "Where'd you go?" I asked once I'd reached him.

"Just here," he said, pointing to the store behind him.

"Why?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I was getting a job," he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to be able to support my wife," I then threw the packages, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms wrapped around me and kissed back. We didn't care that this was in public and that everyone was staring at us, we were caught up in the moment.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I said, after we broke apart.

"No, I'm the luckiest man in the world," he said, and before we knew it, we were kissing again.

**Alright, that was more of a filler chapter and I was in a rush to finish and I was really tired cause I finished this chapter after I played Lazer Tag with my friends so yeah. Alright, there is a bunch of stuff I need to talk about. First off, the story on my RP board probably won't be updated for a while. I've got writer's block but I'll try to update it soon. Second, I was wondering how many of you liked Final Fantasy because I've recently gotten addicted to that and wanted to start a RP board for it (I know, another one) and was wondering how many of you liked it. If you do like it, which ones are your favorites? Okay, and last but not least, please review! Press the blue shiny, sparkly button!**


	7. Father Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip, Fredrick, Patricia and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize.**

**So sorry it took me so long to put this up, so much stuff has been happening, like Twilight for example! Have you guys seen the movie? I loved it! What did you guys think of it? I think my obsession with Robert Pattinson has gotten bigger. Well, anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7:

Father Troubles

Well, the house was officially relative free, since she left for Hogwarts about four days ago. Now all that was left to do was finish planning the wedding and then count down the days. And hope my dad would loosen up soon. Seriously, I was growing up and after the wedding Cedric and I would be getting our own place. I couldn't wait for that because, as much as I loved him, my dad was seriously getting on my nerves. Right now, he was giving me an earful on why it was important to have job, like he had been since the day in Diagon Alley.

I groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, I got it dad, I'll get a job next time I go to Diagon Alley," I sighed, hoping that would get me out of this.

"No, we're going now." He said.

"Dad, no, Cedric's going to be home soon." I said, I really wanted to be here when he got back and not in Diagon Alley, wondering aimlessly for a job when Cedric came home. My dad glowered at nothing. He had done a terrible job at hiding his dislike of Cedric over the past few days.

"Do you really think he can support you with his job?" I was shocked.

"Dad, it's a temporary job, he's going to get a much better job," he had told me himself that he wanted to be a Quidditch player and I had full faith in him. But apparently my father didn't, I could tell by the way he snorted after I said it. That was it. I started stomping to my room.

"Hey, Chloe, I'm not done yet," he called after me.

"Well, I am," I replied as I reached my bedroom. I whirled around to face him. "And I'm getting married, weather you like it or not." And with it, I walked into the bedroom and slammed the door in his face. I used a sticking charm to stick the door.

"Chloe, open this door right now," my father called.

"No! Go away!" I yelled back as I sat on my bed. I waited for a few minutes to see if my Dad would life the jinx I did to the door, but he didn't, so I didn't have to stupefy him. It would probably get me in big trouble, but I don't really care right now. I picked up the book Cedric had got me and laid on my bed, propped up by the headboard. I don't know how many times I've read this book, and it wasn't because it was my favorite, it's because it's from Cedric.

I read for a little while longer when I heard someone trying to open the door.

"Who's there?" I asked, grabbing my wand.

"It's me, can you open the door?" I recognized Cedric's voice immediately. I quickly unstuck the door and opened it with a flick of my wand. Cedric looked dead on his feet, as he did everyday when he got home from work lately.

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving to the other side of the bed, knowing full well he would be lucky to even make it to the bed. I got a groan in response as he flopped on the bed. Who would've thought that the great Cedric Diggory would be this exhausted by a job when he played Quidditch and entered the Triwizard Tournament? It was kind of amusing. I chuckled as I closed the door with my wand and put the sticking charm back on. It didn't escape Cedric's notice.

"Who are you trying to keep out?" He asked.

"Daddy dearest," I answered. "I mean, I love the man, but we've just been clashing lately and I don't feel like hearing another lecture on the importance of having a job," I continued. "So I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner tonight? I don't really feel like sitting next to my father right now," my answer was light snoring. I looked over at Cedric. He was out like a light.

"Or not," I chuckled as I began to absentmindedly play with his hair while reading my book.

It was probably an hour or so later when someone knocked on my door. I quickly snatched up my wand again.

"Whose there?" I asked, cautiously.

"Chloe, it's your mother, can you please open your door?" Oh, it was just my mother, that's a relief.

"Yeah," I said, un-sticking the door. "It's open," I put my wand down and continued to tangle my fingers in Cedric's hair, he never stirred. My mother walked in and shut the door. She smiled as the peaceful, sleeping Cedric caught her eye.

"Poor boy, he's working himself to death." She said, walking around to my side of the bed.

"Yeah, I think he needs to take a break,"

"Did you tell him that?"

"No," I answered.

"Why not?"

"Because, he'd just argue about it. He's determined to make a good life for me," I couldn't hide the smile there. "And you know, sometimes it's like wrestling with a pig in the mud, the more you do it and you soon come to realize that he enjoys it," That was no lie, all of arguments-which were very few-often ended in laughter and lips on lips.

"He loves you very much," my smile grew wider.

"Yeah, I can't believe I spent six years thinking I hated him." I said. My mother chuckled.

"Well, I came to tell you dinner is ready," I grimaced at the thought of my father casting glares to Cedric.

"Can you bring our dinner here? I kind of don't feel like talking to dad," I said.

"Ah yes, your father told me about your little outburst,"

"Well, he won't leave me alone about this stupid job thing! It's annoying!" I exclaimed loudly as I got off the bed, leaving my book open on the bed. Surprisingly, Cedric did not wake. He stayed in his peaceful slumber.

"I know sweetie, I'll bring your dinner in," she replied.

"Thanks mom,"

"Anytime," she started towards the door before turning around to face me. "But your going to have to open the door for me because unlike you and your father, I don't have magical powers," I laughed.

"Of course mom," she smiled before opening the door, walking out and closing the door behind her. I didn't bother sticking it because my mother wouldn't let my father enter. Instead, I focused my attention on waking Cedric up so he could eat.

"Cedric," I said, gently shaking him. No response. "Cedric," I repeated louder, shaking him a little harder. I got a groan in response. "Okay, now I know you're awake, so you might as well just get up." He groaned again and turned over onto his stomach. "Okay, fine," I said shrugging. "You just ruined my other way to get you up," he knew what I meant by that and immediately turned over. I laughed and leaned down, pressing my lips to his. He kissed back, a sure sign he was awake, and wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me on top of him. I tangled my fingers in his hair as we deepened the kiss.

A kick on the door made us break apart. We both groaned as I got up to answer it. It was my mom with our food.

"Here's your food honey," she said, handing me the two plates.

"Thanks mom, perfect timing," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry honey," she said, catching onto what I meant immediately.

"It's okay, there are going to be many more like that." I replied. "And better!" I added. My mother and Cedric laughed.

"Well, don't tell your father about that," mom said.

"Don't worry, I won't,"

"Well, you two enjoy your dinner," she said, turning away.

"We will," I said, closing the door with my foot. I walked back to the bed and handed Cedric his food.

"So why are we eating in here and not with your parents?" Cedric asked as he started eating.

"I don't feel like talking to my dad," I answered, popping some rice into my mouth.

"Ah, so it was one of those days?" Yes, Cedric was very aware of my father's attitude-who wasn't?-and I often ranted to him. And my mother. And Emma and Filip when I wrote letters to them. Yeah, my dad was getting on my last nerve.

"Yeah," I sighed. "When you are we going to your house?" After spending a rather lengthy amount of time at my place, we were going to spend at least two months at his house and then spend Christmas all together. We would've left earlier, if Cedric hadn't been working himself to death.

"Well, when do you want to go?" Cedric asked.

"As soon as possible," I responded.

"Well, I have the day off on Saturday, we could go then."

"That sounds really good," Saturday was only three days away, I think I could survive until then. We fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn't until we were almost done eating when I noticed Cedric staring at me. I was a little confused.

"Why are you staring at me?" I wondered.

"Well, you're just so beautiful," I could feel my cheeks getting hot. And there was just something about this statement that seemed familiar. I shuffled through my life, trying to remember where I had heard that and why Cedric was staring at me. I then suddenly remembered. He had said something very similar to me on the train last year and then our conversation on the last day of school before he proposed. I can't believe he remembered that!

"That's a new one," I commented, thinking of the seven years that he had called me fascinating.

"What do mean?" He asked.

"Well, you always used to call me fascinating," I answered.

"Well, it's true," I laughed before moving his plate of food off his lap and crawling into his lap myself. He wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Only you remember stuff like that," I said, quietly, referring to the conversation we had had only a few months ago.

"Is that a good thing?" Cedric asked as we started leaning toward. I shrugged.

"Depends on how you look at it," our lips were so close, almost touching but when I tried to close the gap, Cedric moved away but was still close enough to tease me.

"How do you look at it?" He asked. I was frustrated. I just wanted to kiss him.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I demanded, crashing my lips onto his. He kissed back wrapping his arms wound tighter around and my fingers tangled in his hair.

_Knock, knock, knock_

We both groaned as we were forced to break apart yet again.

"Are you guys done eating?" Only my mother would care about stuff like that. She was a bit of a neat freak. I groaned again, grabbing the two plates and heading to the door. I opened it and handed my mother the plates.

"There you go mother, perfect timing again," I said, a little irritated.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going," She walked back to the kitchen with the plates. I closed the door, sticking it again before turning back to Cedric. I ran to the bed, jumped on top of him and kissed him. It felt like forever since we kissed like this.

**Okay, what did you guys think? There's not much else to say except to press the pretty button with the pretty pony, pretty please? **


	8. He Just Doesn't Quit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip, Fredrick, Patricia and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Alright guys, here is chapter eight. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: 

He Just Doesn't Quit

**Fredrick POV: Patricia's House: **

We leaned back on the couch, trying to catch our breath. 

"You are a great kisser," I commented.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." Patricia replied.

"Shall we continue in the bedroom?" I asked, suggestively, leaning over her.

"Don't you have something to do?" She replied, putting her hands on my chest. I sighed.

"I can do it tomorrow," I said, impatiently.

"Uh, no you can't," Patricia said.

"And why would that be?"

"They're going to his place today," was her simple reply

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Mr. Baker told me," she answered.

"And he didn't tell me?" Patricia shrugged.

"I guess I'm just more valued then you are," she said with a smirk. I glared at her before walking to the door. "Just out of curiosity," Patricia said, just as my hand landed on the door knob. I looked back at her. "Why are you doing it?" She asked.

"Well, partly because of the money and partly because I don't want that poor sucker to get stuck with that loser. Does he even know what he's getting himself into?" I replied. Patricia laughed.

"She probably forced him to 'propose' in the first place." She said.

"Why are you doing it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"For the money!" She snapped.

"Getting a little defensive there aren't we, Trishy?" I said, using her nick name. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Just go do your job." She said. I laughed before walking out the door.

**Chloe POV: **

I dug through the drying machine looking for one of my favorite shirts. We should be done packing already and on our way but I forgot to put some of my clothes into the washing machine. We were almost done, I was just not leaving without, despite Cedric's protests that I 'had enough clothes'. He'd never understand.

"Did you find it yet?" Cedric asked from the living room.

"No," I answered, digging deeper.

"Chloe, how about we just forget about it and go,"

"No," I replied as my eyes caught sight of something white. "Because I've found it," I said, grabbing it. I folded it up as I walked out of the laundry and to our bags which were sitting at the front door.

"Finally," Cedric sighed, standing up and following me. I rolled my eyes. I unzipped my bag and put it in on the top.

"So are we ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, we're ready," I said grabbing my coat. Then there was a knock on the door. Cedric groaned at the disturbance, obviously ready to go. We were the only ones here at the moment, so it was we had to answer the door and delay our time to leave. I chuckled at him as I went to answer the door. And there stood Fredrick. Oh great. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Cedric stiffen.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring at him, imagining him flying through the air like a rag doll after being hit by a green light.

"There's something I need to do," he said looking determined. He put his hands on my shoulders and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened. I didn't even give it a second thought as I brought my knee up to his 'area'. My lips were immediately released from his and he started rolling around on the door step. I slammed the door and locked it. I felt so dirty. My eyes met Cedric's concerned, angry ones.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, in a comforting way, ready to pull me into an embrace, should I start crying.

"I need a toothbrush," I said walking to the bags and rummaging through them. "And toothpaste. Maybe mouth wash to," I could hear Cedric chuckle behind me, obviously seeing that I was okay. Somewhat.

**In the cab on the way to the Train Station: Chloe POV: **

I sat in the back of the cab, looking out the window, biting my thumb nail, thinking. If Fredrick tried to 'win me over' twice, I wondered if Patricia would try to do the same to Cedric. It just seemed like these two were trying to break us up. But I didn't know why. I mean, I know why Patricia was doing it. She wanted to steal my man, she did it to everyone. Why Fredrick was doing it, escaped me. He paid me no attention and even joined in with Patricia when making fun of me.

"Is something wrong?" Cedric asked.

"I'm just thinking," I replied, still looking at the passing houses.

"About what?"

"The whole Fredrick and Patricia thing," I answered. Anger flashed across Cedric's handsome features.

"I still wanna punch him," I chuckled.

"Just like you did with Marcus?" I asked. A shudder ran through my body as I remembered that. Cedric put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms on his torso.

"I still hate that son of a-"

"No swearing," I cut him off. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay," I sighed contently and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

**This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, oh well. What do you guys think? Should I rewrite it? Leave it? Tell me your opinions! **

**Updates: On the Harry Potter Roleplay site, I added another Roleplay board where you can make Roleplays about anything you want, weather it be other fandoms, teenagers, animals whatever you want. I currently have two Roleplays there, one is a Twilight Post Breaking Dawn and a Kingdom Hearts one that I'm really excited to start. The board is called Godric's Hollow. Read the rules there before you roleplay. Also, don't forget about the Harry Potter Roleplay that's been started. And my story with Robert Pattinson-if any of you have been reading that-I don't know when that will be continued, but I will try my best to finish. And that's about it. Now please review, please. I'll give you cupcakes!**


	9. The Diggory Household

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip, Fredrick, Patricia and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Alright guys, here is chapter nine, at long last, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and since Cedric's mother's name is apparently 'Mrs. Diggory' I decided to call her Charity because I didn't want to call her 'Mrs. Diggory' the whole time and I couldn't remember what she looked like, or if the book even described her in the one chapter she was in, so, I just described her on how I think she looks. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: 

The Diggory Household

"Chloe wake up," someone said in my ear. I groaned in response. I didn't want to get up, I wanted to stay asleep, dreaming of the perfect wedding, like I had been almost every time I fell asleep. "Come on Chloe, wake up."

"Five more minutes," I groaned.

"We don't have five minutes, we're here," my eyes slowly opened. I was sitting in a train, sleeping on Cedric's shoulder.

"Already?" I asked, sitting up and stretching.

"It hasn't actually been the short of a train ride, Chloe," Cedric said.

"Seemed like it," I said as I stood up.

"That's because you slept most of the way," he replied, grabbing our bags.

"I was tired," I said, taking my bags from him. "I get tired when I travel."

"I know," Cedric said, smiling. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. We walked off the train into the crowded train station. I kept my eyes open for his parents, or his father at least since I hadn't the slightest clue what his mother looked like. Cedric grabbed my free hand, since I had put both of my bags in one hand.

"Over here," he said before pulling me through the crowd. I felt nervous then. I hadn't met his mother before. What if she didn't like me? Like how my father didn't like Cedric. Well, that was a bit of an understatement, he hated Cedric's guts and he didn't do a very good job of hiding it.

"Mum, Dad," Cedric called, waving to someone in the large group at the train station. Chloe exhaled and bit her lip in anticipation. "Don't worry, she'll love you," Cedric said, kissing my temple. I smiled at him as he continued to lead me to where his parent's were. I saw Amos standing next to a beautiful blond haired woman, who I assumed was his mother.

"Cedric," they both called upon seeing us. Cedric smiled and waved as we continued walking towards them. When we reached, Cedric embraced his parents in turn. Amos turned to me then.

"Chloe," he smiled. "So good to see you again," he said coming up and hugging me.

"Good to see you to," I replied hugging back. At least I knew that Amos liked me.

"Chloe," Cedric said, once me and his father had pulled apart. "This is my mother, Charity," he said. She smiled at me.

"It's so good to meet you Chloe, Cedric has told me so much about you," she said, extending her hand. I smiled.

"It's good to meet you to," I replied shaking her hand.

"Well, shall we head back to the house?" Amos asked, once all the greetings were done. Everyone nodded. Cedric grabbed my hand then.

"See? I told you she'd love you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and playfully shoved him.

"Stop being right all the time Cedric Diggory," I replied. He laughed.

**In the Diggory House: **

"Aww, he was so cute!" I cooed. Charity and I were supposed to be planning the wizard ceremony-yes, Cedric and I were having two weddings, a muggle wedding for my muggle family and a wizard one for Cedric's family and my wizard family-but we had somehow gotten sidetracked and were now looking at baby pictures of Cedric. The current one we were looking at was a baby Cedric on Christmas, smiling up at the camera, waving a toy broomstick above his head.

The door opened and Cedric and Amos walked in.

"Hello girls," Amos greeted.

"Hello dear," Charity replied. Cedric walked over to give me a kiss on the cheek but stopped and paled when he saw what we were looking at.

"Mum, what are those?" He asked.

"I was just showing Chloe your baby pictures," Charity answered.

"You were very cute," I said.

"This isn't fair Chloe, your mum never showed your baby pictures," Cedric said. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Or did she and your just saying that she didn't to make me feel guilty?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He was silent before he stood up tall and composed himself.

"I'm going upstairs," he said, before walking up the stairs. I sighed and shook my head. I'd get him tonight. Charity and I turned back to the pictures, Amos joining in.

**That night in Cedric's room: **

"So?" Cedric asked, once I had flopped down on the bed beside him that night. I smiled.

"You have a very nice house and your mom is very sweet and kind." I said. He smiled. "And you're a very cute baby," his smile faltered and he groaned. "Which reminds me, did my mom actually show you my baby pictures?" I asked. His eyes shot open.

"You know, it's really late, we should be getting to sleep," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Cedric Diggory, your going to tell me the truth," I said. He sighed.

"Let's just put it this way, I know that you really liked dolls when you were young and the dress you wore to the Yule Ball looked very cute on you when you were five." I gasped. She didn't! "Well, goodnight," Cedric said, reaching over me to turn off the lamp on the bed side table.

"This isn't over," I said.

"It is tonight." Cedric said, kissing me on the cheek and laying down. I huffed and laid down, willing myself to go to sleep, but I was still angry at my mother. Who knows what else she showed Cedric! I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking happy thoughts to calm me down and help me sleep.

**Alright, there it is. Did you guys like it? I certainly hope you did. **

**Now, about my Harry Potter Roleplay site, I don't mean to sound naggy but, I would really appreciate it if the members of the site would participate more. I want the site to be alive and stay alive, so please log in as much as you can. **

**One more thing, I want to put up a new story and I have a poll with some of the stories I have on the waiting list and I want to put one of those on after I have updated all of my stories at least once. So, go to my page and on my profile, near the bottom, there are some stories with their fandom and the pairings that they have and then go vote for the one you want. Alright, that's it, R&R please!**


	10. Fly With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip, Fredrick, Patricia and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Well, here it is, chapter ten! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 10: 

Fly With Me

I sat in the sitting room of the Diggory household reading a book I had brought with me. It was quiet, I didn't know where everyone was, but I was enjoying the quiet. I heard the back door open then.

"Chloe?" That was Cedric. I smiled.

"Over here," I called, not looking up from my book. I heard him walking over to the sitting room and I looked up from my book when the footsteps stopped to see Cedric smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Yes?" I asked. He held his hand out for me.

"Come on," he said.

"Where?" I asked, putting my book on the couch and standing up.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly," he said. That made me stop.

"Fly? As in on a broom?" I asked. He smiled as he nodded. "Oh no Cedric, I don't fly," I said.

"Oh come on, Chloe! It'll be fun!" He said, reaching for me.

"No," I said in whiney voice-Cedric tried to stifle his laughter-, pulling my hands away. "I don't like flying,"

"Come on, please Chloe," Cedric said, walking up to me. I shook my head, looking away. I felt his arm slither around my waist, making me looking up at him. He was very close. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He whispered. I suppressed a shiver and thought about it.

"Alright fine," I said. "But only once." He smiled widely before steering me towards the back door. The Diggorys' backyard was very big and perfectly manicured with a big tree to the left. There was a broom leaned against the wall of the house and dread pooled in my stomach. I really didn't want to do this but it was just so hard to say no to Cedric. He ran over and grabbed the broom.

"Ready?" He asked. I shook my head. This was a bad idea. "Oh come on, Chloe, it'll be fine,"

"Do you remember what happened last time I flew?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. The last time I was on a broom was in fourth year, in flying class. I was never very confident on a broom, it frightened me and I hated fly class but I had managed for the first three years but in fourth year, something happened. My broom went crazy, I couldn't control it. I was adamant about flying lessons after that, I refused to get on a broom after that.

"It's been four years since that Chloe," Cedric said.

"Exactly, I'm unpracticed." I said. "I'll die!" Cedric chuckled.

"You can be such a drama queen sometimes," he said. I glared at him.

"Oh, so you want me to die?" I asked. Cedric put the broom back up against the house and came over to me and grabbing my hands.

"I would never want you to die," Cedric whispered in a voice that usually made me give in, but not this time.

"If you think that's going to make me get on a broom, you're sorely mistaken," I replied, pulling my hands away and folding them across my chest. Cedric sighed, grabbing the broom again.

"What if I flew with you? Would you do it then?" He asked. I chewed on my lip as I thought it over. "I won't let you fall, I swear." He promised.

"Alright fine," I sighed, "But not too high,"

"I didn't know you were afraid of heights," he said.

"Only when it's too high," I replied, walking over to him. He smiled, mounting the broom and holding his hand out for me. I slowly laid my hand in his. He pulled me onto the broom and I made myself comfortable, putting my hands on the front of the broom. He put his hands over mine.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded, nervousness growing in my stomach. Before I knew it, the broom was whizzing through the air at an alarming speed. I squealed and looked down, closing my eyes. I could feel the vibrations from Cedric's chest as he chuckled.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in my ear. I shook my head. He laughed. "Chloe, I thought you weren't afraid of heights,"

"It's different when I'm flying," I squeaked. Cedric laughed again and I felt the broom slow down. I risked opening my eyes and gasped, nearly falling off the broom. The trees below us startled me. Cedric laughed again.

"Calm down Chloe," he said.

"Easy for you to say!" I responded. "You do this all the time!" He laughed for the third time.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he whispered. I shuddered before smiling. I believed his words. I knew he wouldn't let me fall.

As we continued on, I began to get more comfortable with this whole flying thing and I actually started enjoying myself, until Cedric gave me control of the broom. I noticed that he was relinquishing control when his grip on my hands loosened.

"Cedric, what are you doing?" I asked, panic raising in my voice.

"Just relax Chloe," he said, but his words didn't manage to sooth me this time. I was already fearing for my life. The broom started to swerve and I tried to control it, causing it to swerve more. I squealed and closed my eyes tightly when I felt Cedric's hands grab onto mine again.

"Okay, we won't be doing that again," he laughed.

"What were thinking doing in the first place?!" I practically screamed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Cedric said.

"Yeah, you better be," I hissed.

We touched down in Cedric's backyard and I was all too quick to jump off the broom.

"I am never doing that again." I swore.

"I thought you were enjoying it," he replied.

"I might've been, until you decided to kill me," he sighed.

"I swear, Ms. Baker, I'll get you comfortable on a broom if it's the last thing I do." He vowed. I smiled, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Good luck with that," I whispered, before giving him a light kiss.

**Ah yes, this is just filler. I hope you liked it. I didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, but I like it. **

**Also, there's a new poll with some new stories that I want to publish, you can go vote for the one you want me to write. Well, that's all. R&R!**


	11. A Big Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chloe, Emma, Filip, Fredrick, Patricia and Chloe's huge family and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Well, here it is, chapter eleven! All of those who hate Chloe's father, I think you'll enjoy this chapter, if only a little.**

Chapter 11: 

A Great Big Christmas

The time at the Diggorys passed quickly, maybe a little too quickly, and now we were heading to my house for Christmas. And when I say we, I mean everyone; me, Cedric and his parents and their will be the added bonus of cousins, lots of cousins. The house was going to be full. Of course, not all of my cousins would be there, thank goodness. Ironically, none of my muggle cousins would be making appearances at Christmas this year, but that meant we could use wizardry to decorate the house and not worry about being exposed.

So there we stood at the train station, waiting for the train, all bundled up as light snow fell. I liked watching snow fall, it was pretty. I hoped it snowed on Christmas Eve that would just be perfect.

The train finally rolled into the station and we climbed on board.

"Well, I must say Chloe, I'm quite excited to meet your family," Charity said as the train started. I smiled.

"You'll regret that when you actually meet them," I said.

"I know I have," Cedric put in as he put his arm around my shoulders. I elbowed him in the ribs.

We spent the first part of the train ride talking about the differences between wizard's lifestyles and muggle's lifestyles and I, of course, fell asleep an hour and a half into our journey.

_**CDCB**_

"Chloe, it's time to get up," Cedric said, shaking me gently. I gave a sound of protest as I turned over. "Come on, Chloe, your parents are waiting." I looked over my shoulder at him through tired eyes.

"My father came?" I asked.

"Come on, Chloe, it's not that shocking, he's your father and you've been away for two months with a boy he doesn't like." Cedric said.

"Yeah, I guess it does make sense," I agreed as I stood up and grabbed whatever luggage Cedric left for me. He grasped my hand and pulled me after his parents, who were making their way off the train. We stepped of the train and I caught sight of my mother waving to me and my father just standing next to her.

"Come on, follow me," I said, pulling Cedric with me, his parents following after. "Mum, Dad!" I cried as I came closer. I dropped my luggage and Cedric's hand and pounced on them, hugging them tight. We pulled apart and I turned to the Diggorys. "Mum, Dad, this Amos and Charity Diggory," I said. "Amos, Charity, these are my parents Douglas and Mary,"

"It's nice to meet you," my mother said, shaking Charity and Amos's hands. My father even put forth an effort to be friendly, which I was proud of.

We arrived back at the house and my mother started making dinner. She tried to get Charity to sit down and not help, since she was a guest, but it didn't work because now, they both stood in the kitchen making dinner. Amos and my father sat in the living room, Amos gushing of muggle creations and my father giving half-hearted comments. Apparently, the parents of your daughter's fiancée are just as loathsome as the actual fiancée.

"Well, our parents seem to be getting along fine," Cedric said as we walked around the house hand-in-hand.

"Our mothers seem to be getting along fine," I corrected. "My father is hardly putting forth an effort." I didn't hide my distaste of it as I spoke. Cedric rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, that seems to be what your father's like," he said.

"Well, I won't stand for it," I said. "I'll be having a long talk with him later."

"Of course you are," Cedric said, earning him an elbow in the ribs.

_**CDCB**_

Cousins had been arriving. Not all of them stayed in the house, most of them stayed in a hotel, but I had a feeling they'd be spending most of their time here. So, naturally, once they arrived, Cedric was pulled away from me. That was fine, I enjoyed watching him with the kids. But since he wasn't here, I chose this time to talk to my father.

I walked into the living where, sure enough, Daddy Dearest was watching TV with Amos, who was gushing about the television set.

"Hey, Dad?" I spoke, grabbing his attention. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, honey," he said, standing up and following me to the hall. I quickly turned to him with hard eyes.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean," I spat. "Stop acting so immature. I'm getting married to Cedric weather you like it or not and Amos and Charity are going to be my in-laws, so start acting civilized with them."

"I will not be spoken to in that way," he said.

"Oh yes you will, especially if you are acting like a big baby." I said. "Grow up and learn to let go," were my final words to him as I began to walk away. I could feel his harsh eyes on me but I didn't look back at him. It felt good to get that off my chest. Though, it wasn't all of it and I felt that we would be having another talk very soon.

**Alright, what did you think? It's not quite what I would've liked and not as long as I hoped, but it's alright. **

**There also a new poll for new stories, go vote if you want and R&R!**


	12. AN: Challenge Announcement

**Okay, most of you are probably going to hate me because of my lack of updates, but I've hit writer's block with this story for the time being but, as I was getting ready to do my update cycle again, I got what I think to be a good idea. I have a challenge for all of you loyal readers; finish the story for me. Start where the last chapter ended and go from there. Now, I will finish this story, I just want to see what you guys can come up with and how you write Chloe and all my characters and who knows? You may inspire me! **

**Now, if you choose to accept my challenge, PM about it and then PM me when it's been uploaded. There really aren't any rules, just don't go above the T rating, that's it. I will also include a list of characters just in case you forgot anyone. **

**Happy writing!**

**Characters:**

**Chloe – Main character**

**Cedric – You all know who Cedric is lol**

**Emma – Chloe's best friend**

**Filip – Friend of Cedric and Chloe, has a budding romance with Emma**

**Doug – Chloe's father**

**Mary – Chloe's mother**

**Charity – Cedric's mother**

**Amos – Cedric's father**

**Patricia – Enemy of Chloe**

**Fredrick – Enemy of Cedric, is after Chloe**


End file.
